


nct made a group chat.

by nightinjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, M/M, chatfic, its a mess guys, my friends are crackheads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: an nct127 group chat that's based purely on my crackhead friends and our weird shit.





	1. the FSC™

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> this is a chatfic thats filled with weird conversations that has happened to me and my friends. enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> for clarfications:  
> nct127 - mark  
> 127nct - yuta  
> OG NCT of the sixth circle and capital letters - johnny  
> taeyong - taeyong

_**12:04 am** _

**nct** created the group chat.

**nct** added **nct** , **nct** , **nct** , and **taeyong**.

**nct** named the group chat : **nct**.

**nct**

hi, it's a pretty sad evening.

**taeyong**

indeed it is.

**nct**

do you even know who this is?

**taeyong**

no who r u

**nct**

mystery

**taeyong**

who r u come out or im gonna cry

**nct**

dont cry

**nct**

im gay

**taeyong**

wtf

**nct**

shush

**taeyong**

ok mark u can stop now

**nct**

no mark,, only darkness

**taeyong**

what darkness you're a soft shut up

**nct**

darkness around me,, i am very sad T~T

**nct**

awh

**taeyong**

who is this now

**nct**

guess who

**taeyong**

???? ? ?? ? ? ? its midnight why r u all doing this to me

_**3:52 am** _

**nct**

¿Que?

**taeyong**

why r u up

**nct**

This is another member. I just woke up. Why are Y O U up?

**nct**

why am i up

**nct**

Wanna talk? I feel lonely sad

**nct**

No? Okay :(

_**8:57 am** _

**nct**

oh no!! i'm here

**taeyong**

im also here sorry i fell asleep

**nct**

@/otherncteperson hello there  
@/Taeyong understandable. goob morning

**nct**

im nct127 how r u

**taeyong**

why would you introduce yourself as 127,, its like saying you're all 9 of us

**nct**

its because i AM ALL OF US

**taeyong**

what

**nct**

You're not nct127, an nct, nor a 127.

**taeyong**

wha t

**nct**

Referring to the other nct person. It is I, original sad nct member. One whom'st become nct127 must also become an nct and a 127, which is neither the nxtperson2

**taeyong**

nxt

**nct**

Yes, he/she/it/whatever is a mean nct127 being

**nct**

Embodying a collection of souls is an offense to the Federation of Soul Collection™; we are one, but one cannot be all of us.

**nct**

You got me! Im actually the original depressed 127nct.. im sorry about this mistake the original sad nct127 person

**taeyong**

we're under the FSC?? since when did we get papers for that

**nct**

No papers needed, only blood contracts.

**taeyong**

was i asleep when this happened

**nct**

yes but our souls are always awake

**nct**

do we even have souls

**taeyong**

good question

**nct**

will the police get me for asking that?? sincerely, 127nct

**nct**

who's 127nct

**nct**

im 127nct now who are you?

**nct**

not the person you're replying to but i am OG NCT of the sixth circle

**nct**

thE OG NCT?? wow im feel blessed of your presence

**nct**

i am feel blessed haha mood

**taeyong**

y'all are fucking crackheads

**taeyong** left the group chat.


	2. life is a lie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in where we see markhyuck banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yet another because the FSC™ does not rest

_**7:04 pm** _

**nct** added **taeyong** , **haechan** , **doyoung** , **taeil** , **winwin** , and **jaehyun**.

 **nct** changed his nickname: **nayuta**.

 **nayuta** changed **nct's** nickname: **chicago** **monster**.

 **nayuta** changed **nct's** nickname: **mork**.

**nayuta**

i am alone ㅠㅠ

**haechan**

nO

you are

NEVER ALONE

**nayuta**

OOOHHH BROOOOOO

 **haechan** changed his nickname: **fullsun**.

**fullsun**

THE FLYING SPAGHETTI WATCHES OVER US ALL

PRAISE TO THE SPAGHETTI

**nayuta**

what no the FSC watches over me

**taeyong**

can u give me a fucking break

**nayuta**

hE'S AWAKE????

**taeyong**

yuTA IM RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU

**nayuta**

tHATS A LIE

**mork**

life is a lie

**taeyong**

mark honey r u ok

**fullsun**

maRK LIFE IS NOT A LIE BABY

**nayuta**

hOW SURE ARE YOU

**fullsun**

IM PRETTY SURE

THAT IF YOU DIE

YOU DIE

**taeyong**

haechan

**fullsun**

IM PRETTY SURE THATS NOT A LIE

**mork**

prETtY suRe thATs nOT a LiE

**taeyong**

children the members are resting

i can hear their phones dinging all the way here

**fullsun**

maRK WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO YOU

**mork**

YOU SAID LIFE ISNT A LIE

**fullsun**

IT ISNT

**mork**

SHUT UP

 **taeyong** left the group chat.

 **mork** added **taeyong**.

**taeyong**

for fucK'S SAKE

**jaehyun**

yongie language

**nayuta**

thEYRE UP

**chicago monster**

what the fuck happened

**taeyong**

mess

**mork**

hyUNG HAECHAN'S BULLYING ME

**fullsun**

whAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK

 **taeyong** left the group chat.

 **jaehyun** left the group chat.

 **chicago monster** left the group chat.

 **nayuta** left the group chat.

**mork**

goDDAMNIT HAECHAN look what you did


	3. are bananas gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fruits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do tell me if some content are offensive and i'll take them down !! enjoy !!

**_7:25 pm_ **

**fullsun**

is he a pineapple

**jaehyun**

we dont know

**mork**

i like pineapples

**jaehyun**

he's just

there

**taeyong**

haechan's a pineapple?

**fullsun**

he's probably dating a pineapple

**taeyong**

who is

**fullsun**

@ **nayuta**

**taeyong**

what the fuck

**fullsun**

im not a pineapple

if i were a fruit

**taeyong**

you'd be a tomato

**fullsun**

what why

**mork**

tomatoes

are discount fruits

**fullsun**

what the fuCK is that supposed to mean mark

**taeyong**

you're a fruit that's a vegetable

gay

**fullsun**

so what are you hyung

**taeyong**

im

??????????

**fullsun**

you're also a tomato

**taeyong**

i

i guess

**mork**

taeyong hyung is a stick

**taeyong**

im ketchup

panicked gay

what the fuCK minhyung

**nayuta**

donghyuck how did you know

wtf

**mork**

stIIIii CK

**taeyong**

shUT THE FUCK UP MARK

**fullsun**

i just had a feeling you'd be into pineapples.

**taeyong**

yuta just said pineapples can be lesbians

**fullsun**

pineapples can be lesbians?

can all fruits be lesbians??

**taeyong**

i mean why not

tomatoes

are basically bisexuals

**nayuta**

what about bananas

are they gay?

**taeyong**

i guess??

**jaehyun**

bananas are berries

**haechan**

what

**jaehyun**

strawberries aren't actually berries

**nayuta**

so strawberries are pure lesbians

**chicago monster**

this is why i don't let any of you drink apple juice


	4. illiterates and wikihow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beware: a hell lot of typos and random shit, but whats new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friends are crackheads. thats it, thats the tea.

**taeyong**

depression is the key to friendshio

friendshi0

fuck

**jaehyun**

friendshit

**fullsun**

good shit hyung

**mork**

**@taeyong** hyung he swore

**taeil**

friendshop

**fullsun**

good job

hyung

is

friendshop

 

 **fullsun** _changed_ **taeyong** ’s _nickname:_ **friendsh0p.**

 

**friendsh0p**

I ma the friendshop

I camt type im illiterate hahaha

 

 **jaehyun** _changed_ **friendsh0p** _’s_   _nickname:_ **i11iterate friendsh0p.**

 

**mork**

friendshop

friendshop

friendshop

friendshop

friendshop

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

mark stop

**mork**

friendshop

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

this is bullying

**mork**

nah

**jaehyun**

“Friend”

**I11iterate friendsh0p**

>:[

**jaehyun**

_good friend_

friendnt

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

mood

 

_**8:02 pm** _

 

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

everyone leaves me on read when I say mood

sad unu

**jaehyun**

MOD

**taeil**

;((((

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

mood is actually a good song

**jaehyun**

L O V E is beyyer

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

beyyer

**jaehyun**

friendshOP

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

being iliterate is the keyto frienship

**jaehyun**

Keyto

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

keyto

**mork**

haha jaehyun hyung you cray

**jaehyun**

CRAY ON

**winwin**

by crayola

**nayuta**

? ??context?

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

mark

shut up

**nayuta**

owo

**taeil**

fiGHT FIGHT

**nayuta**

lesgo

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

brING IT MARK

**nayuta**

i wnna join

**taeil**

LEZZGETIT i bring popcorn

**jaehyun**

BRING THE BAT

**mork**

taeyong hyung called me and ended it with a take care

hyung im in the dorms

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

shUT UP

**mork**

where will i take care from

**nayuta**

inside the dorms dumbass

mark cant you read

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

thank you yuta

**nayuta**

tsk

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

illiteravy is the key to friendshop!!

fuC K

**nayuta**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

 

**_9:03_ _pm_**

 

**nayuta**

can you rent a dad

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

aube

maube

maYBE

**nayuta**

oh its a thing

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

why am i so illiterate today

**taeil**

taeyong you're like this everyday

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

ok rephrase

why am i so illiterste

fuck

**jaehyun**

Ilistertate

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

lostertate

**nayuta**

readnt

its $275 to have a dad for a day

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

wow

**nayuta**

fun fact

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

expensive

**nayuta**

dude what if i find you a sugar daddy

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

what tf

**jaehyun**

right in front of my salad

**nayuta**

_https://www.thesun.co.uk/tech/3815463/fathers-day-daddy-on-demand-service-launched-by-sugar-daddy-dating-website-arrangement-com/_

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

th e .

daddy on demand

**nayuta**

ive reached peak research

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

new researxh topoc uwu

im gnna stop typinf

**nayuta**

orr stop drunking taeyong

tsk

we have a schedule tomorrow

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

im not drunkign

**nayuta**

lies

**taeil**

are yall actually drunk

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

no!!

thats bad!!!

**nayuta**

im partially blind from the lightning outside

wtf nature

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

how

is thayt even

**nayuta**

i just looked outside for a second then kapow lightning r

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

nice

**fullsun**

guys

**i11iterate friensh0p**

funfact that might give u chidori powers

**fullsun**

i want to play an rpg game

like mark hyung and i

**nayuta**

can the lightning stop

**fullsun**

have been talking about it

**nayuta**

im blinding

**winwin**

lmao yuta

hyung

**nayuta**

lets gamble instead

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

gmabling is bad

**taeil**

we're broke

what do we even gamble

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

our lives! !!

**nayuta**

gma blings arent bad

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

gma blings

**nayuta**

gma blings

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

no gambling

**mork**

DUNEGONS

N DRAGOSN

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

dunegons

**nayuta**

no

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

is a new kind of geometric shape

**nayuta**

illerante

**fullsun**

can we go out tomorrow

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

following shortly after the infamous decagons

the dunegon has 11.5 side

s

**nayuta**

no one cares **_@i11iterate friendsh0p_**

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

fuck u this is knowldged

**nayuta**

cant spell is knoelendged

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

yes

illoteracy is a key to knowdeld

im gnna stop

**nayuta**

strap is my language

sorry not sorry

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

ph my gd

please say sike

**nayuta**

i said what i said

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

>:[

**winwin**

i cant tell whether you guys are naturally like this or just drunk

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

naturally drunk

the best of both worlds baby

**winwin**

oof

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

hannah montana is shaking

**nayuta**

wig off

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

wig flew

**nayuta**

what if i because more literate when im drunk

yes

i become

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

a conspiracy thread

**nayuta**

i swear im sober

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

false

i get ten points

 

 **chicago monster** _left the chat._

 

**nayuta**

mood

 

**_10:38 pm_ **

 

**nayuta**

im on wikihow

learning how to cope with depression

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

wkikihow to free my life from depression

ooH

TELEPAHY

hnGHgHh WIKIHOW CAN I NOT BE ILLITERATE

**nayuta**

step one: set up a billing system

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

fuck

im broke

**nayuta**

oh wait false

wrong page

**mork**

blues

clues

haechan and i have been singing hamilton so much that doyoung hyung can rap to the entire alexander hamilton opening

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

how did blues clues become hamilton

**mork**

nothing

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

does hamilton have a notepad

**mork**

is there a problem hyung?

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

whY ARE YOU FIFHTING ME

**mork**

youre a notepad hyung

**nayuta**

im learning how to speak gibberish

get ready guys

ill be more illiterate tomorrow

**mork**

yuta hyung

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

sae

me

**mork**

SAE

**nayuta**

what

**mork**

YUTA HYUNG SAW

SAE

**nayuta**

_https://www.wikihow.com/Deal-With-Friends-That-Hurt-You_

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

oh shit

**nayuta**

taeyong this is for you

**taeil**

yall

nvm

**nayuta**

_https://www.wikihow.com/Play-Dead_

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

:0

no no

wikihow how to be dead

 

_**12:30** **am**_

 

**jaehyun**

taeyong finds fucking in the middle of a town romantic

**i11iterate friendsh0p**

whAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK JUNG JAEHYUN

 

_**2:50** **am**_

 

**mork**

jeno just texted me goodbye but he said: _gracias bonjour_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that town fucking part was a reference to the first witcher book where geralt and yennefer uh,, ,yeah anyway

**Author's Note:**

> twt: [@nightinjae](https://www.twitter.com/nightinjae)


End file.
